Can't Jinx Love
by Kimzy-bubble
Summary: This is basically a romance story between Fred and Hermione that starts during HP:GoF (fourth movie). Yes, a story about the Joker and the Bookworm; funny combination, right? Jokes and realistic logic don't seem to be compatible. Well, they do say opposites attract, so it's only logical… or is 'LOVE' just another practical joke that the universe finds amusing? (corny right :P )
1. Early Morning Antics

**Can't Jinx Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Summary:** This is basically a romance story between Fred and Hermione that starts during HP:GoF (fourth movie). Yes, a story about the Joker and the Bookworm; funny combination, right? Jokes and realistic logic don't seem to be compatible. Well, they do say opposites attract, so it's only logical… or is 'LOVE' just another practical joke that the universe finds amusing? Well it's hard to say it's one or the other since they're both the ideas of two different types of people… well, one thing's for sure, you can't jinx love.

A/N: Just a warning, this is based on the movies! I have never read the books and I'm sorry if this ends up disappointing you guys. So anyway guys, this is my Fred x Hermione fanfic, my second Fanfic… I started this for my friend and I wrote a whole awesome chapter… in my math book that ended up being handed to my math teacher just before I graduated and before I could copy it onto a word document…. T^T I had to write it again but unfortunately it's not the same as my awesome one I handwrote... T^T sorry if it's not good… the beginnings are always hard for me to do (Coz I dunno how to even start a FB chat without making it awkward…) well anyway, sorry about the really bad summary I have no idea how to really do them…. Yeah, anyway, the story begins in 3…. 2….. 1!

Chapter 1: Early Morning Antics

Hermione arrived at the Burrow just before dawn. She was completely ready. Her caramel curls were done in a messy braid, with her favourite jacket over just a normal t-shirt. Her denim jeans ended just over her sneakers. Entering the Burrow with a swift knock at the door, Hermione made her way straight to the kitchen. "Arthur, don't forget the pack I prepared by the bed! Ginny wake the twins up!" Molly yelled out. "Oh Hermione dear, you're here," she smiled lovingly. Hermione always loved the way Molly Weasley regarded her as a second daughter.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," she greeted.

Molly smiled then turned back to the eggs. "Oh Hermione dear, breakfast is just about ready, why don't you get Harry and Ron up."

"Okay."

Hermione made her way to the long winding stairs. Upon reaching the stairs, she was greeted with a happy Ginny who knew the punctual witch had already arrived ready-to-go style. "Good morning~" she sang out.

"Morning Ginny," she replied, a large smile mimicking Ginny's.

"Ah! A sight for sore eyes," called out a sleepy twin.

"Morning George," she puffed.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You may be twins but you boys are not identical to me," she said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"So who's better looking?" George's twin's voice sounded behind her.

She turned to find Fred Weasley in his towel exiting the bathroom. His smirk was charming of course, but she knew his arrogant cocky self knew that. "W-Why would I find either of you dimwits handsome, you git," she scoffed at him.

He smirked, "So you say."

She was so clearly irritated; she turned on her heel with a huff and continued up the stairs to the rest of the Golden Trio that were asleep upstairs. She finally made it to Ron's room. Harry was the first she noticed, he looked as if he was having a nightmare. Sweat trickled down his temple, his eyes moved rapidly under his eyelids, and his breathing was heavy as if he were watching a horror movie in his mind. Hermione shook him gently, "Harry… Harry, wake up." She shook him a little harder. "Harry, Harry."

Finally, he woke up, startled out of his dream by Hermione's shaking. Hermione watched as he fumbled with his glasses trying to put them on. When he had succeeded in getting them on, he asked her, "Hermione? When did you get here?"

"Just now, you?" she replied moving around the room to light a lamp.

"Last night."

Hermione nodded. Harry and Ron were the best of best friends, _'Of course he got here that early, he probably would've come earlier if it weren't for his blasted aunt and uncle I bet…'_ she thought, mildly empathetic.

She moved around the room to the snoring Ronald Weasley. "Ron! Ron!"

Ron woke from his slumber still half asleep, and was surprised to find Hermione in his room; he let out a "Bloody Hell!" as he tried to cover his clothed body with his thin blanket.

"Get up the both of you," she stated as she made her way to the door. Ron tried to treat her like an annoying alarm and acted as if he had put her on 'snooze'. He wrapped the blanket around himself and closed his eyes hoping for sleep to envelop him. But Hermione wouldn't stand for it, "Get up, Ronald! Your mother says breakfast is ready! Don't you dare go back to sleep!"

When she was sure her yelling had disturbed him from any possible sleep, she triumphantly walked out and shut the door behind her to give the boys a chance to change and prepare for the trip. _'Sometimes he can really get on my nerves…'_ she said to herself as she thought of the reluctant-to-wake-up Weasley.

Back down stairs, she wandered around the kitchen and dining room helping Molly and Ginny set up the table for the eight of them.

"Ah, what a splendid morning this is," a twin commented as he walked into the dining room purposely making eye contact with her, "Don't you agree, Fred?"

Hermione rolled her eyes when the other half of the duo waltzed in, "Sure is, George. Especially when we have an extra lovely lady in the house," he winked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she looked away from the two and moved around the table setting up each plate with their matching silverware. "Well, if you could both stop switching names this early in the day, the morning would probably be less annoying," she said unamused without looking up from her task.

"Switched names? Did we do that George?"

"I don't think we did Fred."

She stopped working and finally looked at them. "Don't try fooling me boys, I can tell that you," pointing to the twin who was the so-called 'George' of the two, "are in fact Fred, and that you," directed at the second twin, "are George. Now why don't you both go play that trick on someone who'll actually fall for it." With that, she turned on her heel and marched back to the other two ladies in the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred stared after Hermione. He was very impressed. She wasn't kidding about being able to tell the difference between the two boys. In fact, the only other person who could truly tell them apart was their mother, Molly. _'Well sometimes we can convince her otherwise,'_ smirked Fred as he recalled that moment in their third year at the train station. She had told him, 'Fred you go first,' and he had said, 'I'm not Fred he is,' gesturing to George, 'Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother,' and she had really believed that he was George. It was one of the few times she had fallen for that joke. His mind wandered back to Hermione Granger, _'I wonder how she can tell us apart… we're __**identical**__…'_ he puzzled over. He smirked at his thoughts of the girl. She was the only hardcore bookworm he knew and was always scolding them, _'but she sure can be a little minx when she wanted to be,'_ he chuckled to himself.

"She's good," his brother laughed.

"Who's good?" yawned the twins' groggy looking younger brother, Ron.

"Hermione," Fred answered.

"What'd she do?"

"We were just going to mess around with her so we switched names. But she wasn't even falling for it to begin with!" George exclaimed excitedly.

'_He always gets excited when this sort of thing happens… I wonder what other pranks he's thinking up now,'_ Fred smirked. "Well, basically the witch can tell us apart... unlike some people," he smirked at the young boy.

"Well, Hermione is very observant," Harry piped in as he came into the dining room, seating himself in one of the chairs.

"Yeah, we know," the three Weasley's said in unison.

"Arthur! Breakfast!" their mother called out. Molly, their mother, suddenly came into the room kissing her four boys on the head and greeted them a "Good morning, sweeties," before she disappeared up the stairs to where her husband was.

Finally, Hermione and Ginny appeared with their breakfast. The girls brought out the waffles, eggs, bacon, a jug of deliciously sweet maple syrup, and another jug filled with sweet citrusy orange juice.

"Smells heavenly," sighed Ron as he seated himself to prepare his plate of food.

Fred caught Hermione's shake of her head as Ron dived right into the bacon. He also caught his baby sister glancing over to where Harry sat. Harry smiled at Ginny which caused her to blush furiously. Fred thought of the many girls that he and his brother had made blush like that, but never once did he ever see Hermione blush. _'Speaking of the girl,'_ he thought as he watched her occupy a seat. Hermione had flawlessly fair skin, a good figure for a fourteen year-old girl, and an attractive face. She had pretty hazel eyes that consisted of mostly a sparkling brown colour. She had a petite nose, and lovely pink lips that made her face even better when it was curved into a sweet smile. She had silky smooth flows of caramel curls that cascaded over her shoulders. Her hair wasn't _that_ long but it wasn't _that _short either; it was… just right. She was currently sitting directly in front of Ron. She would watch Ron eat and complain, and then she would be smiling and sucked into –what seemed like – a very interesting conversation with Ginny. She, like Ginny, would occasionally take secret glances at Ron. _'Ron, you prat, how can you not see she somewhat likes you…'_ he inwardly growled. How could Ron not see it? Couldn't he see it in her smiles? Her eyes?

Fred sighed thinking bitterly about the two. He always thought of Hermione as, well… a sister. A more mature sister that would scold the twins and stand up to them even though she was two years younger than them. She was strong-willed, feisty and clever. She admitted before that she found them to be amazingly skilled wizards and found that they were very clever and creative, but also found them to be extremely childish and didn't approve of their usage of magic. She was just too much of a logical, rational witch that excelled in everything but flying and sports. Fred knew how much she hated flying and remembered the times he would try to get her to fly on his broom just to see her screaming. It was all for his kicks, but he did worry over her well-being. She was a bookworm that loved studying and soaking her brain with information and expanding her knowledge. Fred knew that to his brother, George, Hermione could be annoying and uninteresting, but for him, he enjoyed messing with the little witch. She was incredibly fascinating to him. No doubt she was pretty; pretty to a lot of people. But to Fred, she was brilliant at all times of the day.

His mind came back to her feelings for Ron. That bitter feeling pulsed through his heart as he thought it over. _'Ron may be my brother, but for sure, she could do better,'_ he thought. _'Wait a second,'_ he was shocked. He seemed to be… jealous. _'Wait… me? Fred Weasley, one of the dashing troublemaking twins, jealous? Heh, it's not possible. I can't be! No! you are not jealous of the attention Ron gets from Hermione, Fred Weasley. Your just being protective, that's all…'_ he reasoned out.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a nudge. "Idiot, don't stare," George smirked. One of the things that comes with being twins is that they know what the other is thinking, or something along those lines.

Fred realized then that he had been staring at Hermione the entire time. George made the first move. He stepped forward to claim a seat. There were still four seats left. Fred watched as his twin took the seat that had an empty chair between him and Hermione. He smirked at Fred with a 'mission accomplished' face. Fred came to the empty chair, "Don't eat too much now, young Granger, you don't want to gain that much, do you?" he smirked handsomely at her.

Hermione glared daggers at him and continued with retrieving some tasty golden waffles. Their parents finally came down and joined breakfast. The table that morning was buzzing noisily as everyone talked and ate loudly. Fred loved mornings like these.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once breakfast had been finished and everyone was ready, they all – except for Molly – left the burrow to meet up with their companions. Hermione was at the back of the line of twos with Ginny. The two girls happily chatted away, but often opted to taking in the environment around them. In these moments, Hermione would take the opportunity to make sure Ron was still awake as they walked. She would catch him yawning and almost falling asleep. Each time she was about to nudge him, she was interrupted by the reliable Harry Potter. Harry would pat Ron on the back and remind him that we were heading to the Quiditch World Cup. That spiked excitement in the young Weasley boy. Ron wasn't exactly a dashing prince, or a clever wizard but he does have his good points. And Hermione couldn't help but like him. The only problem was that he's so oblivious to her feelings. _'That's Ron for you…'_ she sighed in defeat and decided to look somewhere else to get her mind off the thick-headed wizard.

She took in the scenery around her. The environment around her was so beautiful this early in the morning. The pretty pine and oak trees had fine green leaves that glistened with the early morning dew. Some leaves fell gently to the ground to create the flooring of the wood. The foliage littered the ground in different shades of greys and browns, and crunched softly as their feet tread over them. Hermione was in awe of the beauty of the wood. The songs of the early morning birds echoed sweetly through the woods. Hermione looked back to the walking group. Her brown eyes rested on the Weasley twins ahead of her. Even from the distance she could tell one from the other.

First things first, with the twins their heights were slightly different; Fred was a smidge taller than George. Fred's hair was styled like his brother's always but the thing she noticed was that his was slightly longer. Fred's hair colour shone because of the morning sun, it was like pretty stands of golden orange. He had fair skin like his brother but less freckles than George. Another thing that was different between them were their eyes. The shape was the same but their eye colours were different. _'I guess nobody else notices,'_ she shrugged. George had mildly dark blue eyes that shone with mischief and had sprinkles of light blue; whereas Fred had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. They were, like his brother's, mildly dark blue but were more serene as if they mimicked the blue colour of the oceans, and his did not shine with mischief they were softer and kinder looking; they change shades depending on the lighting but each blue they showed made her adore his eyes. She could lose herself in the depths of them. Furthermore, when Fred is being cheeky he looks like a rugged bad boy that girls fawn after longing for attention. Hermione could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as she imagined that face. She shook her head, _'No! Hermione Jean Granger! Don't you go getting attracted to Fred! He's just a joker, you're better off crushing on the oblivious Ronald!'_ she scolded herself.

She turned away and started chatting with Ginny. Finally after a while they reached a clearing that had a wonderfully big beautiful tree in the centre. There, under its branches was a short man with a large pack on his back. He wore a nice warm sweater, with what looked like a golfing hat and glasses. He looked very cheerful even after he called out to us that we were late. Arthur Weasley sighed and explained that "Some of us had a late start," meaning Ron, who ironically yawned just after Arthur said it.

Arthur was the first to make introductions. He introduced his ministry co-worker Amos Diggory. After his introductions a fit 17 year-old boy dropped from the tree.

'_Blimey! Where'd he come from?!'_ Hermione jumped.

"And this strapping young man is Cedrick Diggory, my son," Amos proudly stated.

'_He's… a-attractive,'_ Hermione thought blushing. Definitely a 10 on her scale. The two girls smiled at each other, they both approved of his hotness. The group moved on to a cliff, and there in the middle of the cliff was… _'An old boot?'_ Hermione was now thoroughly confused.

"Everyone gather around," Arthur instructed.

"Why?" she whispered to Ginny who shrugged in reply.

"Why are we all gathering round a measly old boot?" she heard Harry ask.

"It's a port key, Harry," explained Amos.

'_Of course!'_ Hermione realized. She'd read about them but didn't know how it worked exactly, since she's never come across one in her life until now.

"Take hold everyone!" Amos exclaimed.

Hermione took hold of the heel of the boot.

"On the count of three… one… two… three!"

Suddenly they were spinning; spinning uncontrollably in the air. Hermione let out her scream. She hated flying, let alone spinning high in the air at an incredible speed. She shut her eyes screaming uncontrollably. A firm arm wrapped around her waist, securing her to a strong body. She felt so safe in this boys arm… _'But who is it?'_ she wondered too scared to open her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred smiled excitedly. This wouldn't be his first time using a port key, but he always enjoyed to the trip. It was thrilling, though he always sticks the landing. He swiftly grabbed hold of the boot beside Hermione. She looked so nervous. He was about to tell her to calm down and that it would be fun, but was interrupted by the loud countdown. "On three… one… two… three!" And they were off, spinning in mid-air, slowly getting faster and faster. Beside Fred, Hermione was screaming. She cried out enough to know her fear of flying was taking over. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his body, securing her to his side. Her screams continued but her trembling ceased. He smirked feeling like a super hero that just saved the damsel in distress. _'Who knows, maybe she'll even start falling for me instead of Ronny,'_ he chuckled inwardly. Then he paled, why did he just think like? This wasn't like him, Hermione has always been like a sister to him. _'EWW! NO! Bad Fred! She's like a sister, and she's two year's younger than you, and Merlin, she likes Ron your brother! Stop this!'_ he scolded himself angrily. He felt horrible for thinking like that.

"Everyone! Let go!" one of the adults yelled as loud as they could.

"What?!" Hermione screamed.

"Let go Hermione! It's ok! I got you!" Fred told her over the swirling noises and screams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was shocked, _'How could they tell us to let go in this situation?!' _It was incredulous to her. She wouldn't… she couldn't… she was just too scared.

"Let go Hermione! It's ok! I got you!" a familiar voice told her sweetly.

She still didn't open her eyes. The voice was so soothing and calming to her, _'Ron?'_ she thought. She was surprised he would be so caring towards her. He was like her knight that had come to rescue her and claim her heart. She stopped her screaming and nodded.

"Hold onto me but don't let go yet," the voice told her.

She linked her free arm around his neck and fit her head in the crook of his neck.

"Ok let go in three… one… two… three!" they let go. They were thrown out of the spinning, and spat back to land. With an "oomph" sound the boy landed harshly onto the ground with Hermione safely in his arms not hurt at all from the impact. Slowly she opened her arms.

"FRED?!" she cried out in surprise as she sat up on him.

"Yes?" he winked and smirked.

"You insufferable prat!" she yelled again, hitting him on the chest a few times.

He caught her arms, "Oh so no 'thank you'? I was only protecting my sweet adopted sister."

"Argh! I'm not your sister so don't ever try protecting me like _that_ again!" she cried out so frustrated by him. He just smirked handsomely at her, which caused her to blush furiously. She got off of him, brushed her clothes off and picked up her pack that was accidentally thrown off her shoulders. She marched over to Ginny who smiled widely.

"Anything you want to talk about?" she giggled.

"No! Never speak off this again," Hermione said upset by the whole ordeal. She was so embarrassed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"FRED?!" Hermione cried out in surprise. She sat up straddling him. She was so infuriated. But why? _'Wait… she thought I was Ron!'_ Fred realized. Some foreign feeling, the same one he had at breakfast, stabbed at his heart again. _'Why does she always think Ron… It's actually quite upsetting…'_ he thought dejected. But then again, he wasn't complaining about the position.

Instead he opted to winking and answering, "Yes?"

"You insufferable prat!" she screamed.

'_Whoa! Heh, she's definitely got spirit,'_ he thought as he caught her wrists to stop her from hitting him. "Oh so no 'thank you'? I was only protecting my sweet adopted sister," he said flashing a brilliant smile.

"Argh!" she cried out, "I'm not your sister so don't go protecting me like _that_ again!" she blushed. _'She… she blushed!'_ She looked incredibly beautiful with a rosy pink blush on her flawless cheeks. He wanted to touch her cheeks to see if it was a real blush and if it would darken if he got closer but she acted at this moment as if she hated being touched by him. She quickly got off him and snatched up her fallen backpack. He sat up watching her go.

She met with Ginny and they went off after Arthur and the Diggory men. "Need help?" smirked George who had obviously seen everything. He reached down to help Fred up.

"Thanks," Fred smiled sheepishly

"I knew you fancied Hermione."

"Bleh! No way! She's like our sister!" Fred reasoned.

"Sure…" George said clearly not convinced by his answer. They headed for the tent where their company had moved to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So, how was it? Please review guys! Tell me if you liked it or if it sucked ;) I can take it guys! Hehehe, anyway, I tried to make this chapter long-ish. So Fred fancies Hermione, eh? ;) when will Hermione fall for Fred? Or will Ron or George get in the way? Omg! The suspense! Dun-dun-dun! Hahaha, we still got a long way to go guys so please stay tuned~~ ;) love you guys! xxxx


	2. An Explosive Quiditch Cup

**C****an't Jinx Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… wish I did though, coz Hermione would definitely end up with Fred if I did… :'(

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this fanfic took forever to upload, I'm in my second of college and my grades are kinda… not so good…. SORRY! Thank you for being patient guys! I'm sincerely sorry guys T^T Anyway, I hope you like it, and when you're done feel free to review…. I accept criticism…. I can take it :) but I'd just like to ask you guys to understand that I'm busy with 2 organizations, college, and family stuff so I don't get much time to write by fanfics... I'm really sorry but please guys please understand...

Chapter 2: An Explosive Quiditch Cup

The twins arrived with the group at the tent. The said tent was in the middle of a huge crowd of tents and wizards. The whole area was a tent village surrounded by beautiful green hills. The atmosphere buzzed with the joyful wizards that were looking forward to the evening game. The group separated from the two Diggory men, and took in the rest of their surroundings. The morning sky was a beautiful blue with fluffy white clouds floating about. Wizards on brooms zoomed through the air. Finally, they turned their attention to their tent. Their dull, small tent. It was far too tiny for their group. But still, their father urged them inside. "Home sweet home."

Fred and George shrugged at each other and ducked in. George first, followed by Fred. They were greeted by a nicely furnished interior that was large enough to house all the Wealsey's, plus Hermione and Harry, times two or maybe even three.

'_Not bad,'_ Fred nodded approvingly.

The twins swung their packs off their shoulders at the dining table and seated themselves comfortably in the matching chairs. They propped their feet on the table and relaxed.

"Ron! Get out of the kitchen, we just had breakfast!" Arthur yelled out.

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron!" The twins echoed.

"Feet off the table!" their father scolded them.

They swung their feet down off the table, saying "Feet off the table!" But as soon as their father left them they laughed and put them back up.

The time before the match was used mostly for their preparations. Fred and George smothered their faces with green and white to signify the strength of their support for the Irish. "Gorgeous boys! You both look far better that way," Hermione giggled as she passed the twins.

"Cheeky thing she is," George smirked.

"At least we're _gorgeous_!" Fred laughed as he mimicked the young witch. He couldn't help to admit that he did feel a little pride as he considered Hermione actually complimenting his good looks.

When the time had come to go to the game, they waited just outside their tent for their companions. They didn't have to wait too long before Cedrick and his father met them. "Shall we go?" Cedrick proposed to the group in a gentlemanly fashion. The two girls exchanged knowing looks.

Fred didn't know why but he felt incredibly irritated by the look Hermione gave the tall, handsome wizard. He released all irritation with a single deep sigh then he was back to his cheerful self as the group set out for the best Quiditch match of their lives.

They followed the throngs of people out of the village sized tent establishment, and up a green hill. Over that hill they were astounded by the gigantic stadium they found.

'_The Quiditch World Cup Stadium,'_ Fred thought in amazement.

It was a sight to behold. It was an uncountable amount of storeys tall, and was shaped as a neat oval stadium. It had, what looked like, sails at the top; which caught the wind. It was truly amazing.

Their father led them through an entrance and guided them to a dark green metal staircase. They climbed higher and higher. They reached passed the 30th floor, and yet they still needed to climb.

"I'm dying from this," Fred whispered to George.

"I know what you mean," he replied.

"Blimey, Dad! How far up are we?" Ron complained out of breath.

"Well at least we're slightly more fit then him," George and Fred chuckled. The twins were tired, yes, but they weren't out of breath… yet.

"Well put it this way: If it rains, you'll be the first to know," a cunning voice replied to Ron.

All eyes turned to the two snakes below. _'Ugh! It's the Malfoys,'_ Fred thought in disgust.

As usual, the Malfoy males were dressed in all black. While Draco was boasting about the Minister box seats, his father walked with his black cane and ego. Suddenly Lucius hit his son in the chest with the evil cane. "Don't boast, Draco, there's no need with _these _people," he scolded, looking specifically at Hermione.

The said girl cringed at his gaze. She looked so uncomfortable under his gaze; it made Fred burn with anger.

"Hermione," Fred grabbed her wrist and tugged her toward him. He guided her up the stairs. After a while of silent walking, Hermione pulled out of his grasp.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Fred just nodded. He had decided to stay silent so as to not upset her further by alerting her to the worry that brewed within him. This overprotective feeling was something foreign to him. Something he had never felt before, even when it came to Ginny his sweet little sister. It was like he was overprotective in a sense that he didn't want anyone to hurt her in any way and, at the same time, he didn't want anyone to lay a finger on her. Was it a mixture of protection and jealousy? _'Of course not Fred! Get it together!' _he chided himself. To change the atmosphere, he put on a smile. A cheeky, ear-to-ear smile that could make any girls knees buckle. "Let's watch the game shall we?" he winked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes before smirking at him and rushing towards their seats. "I accept the challenge!" Fred called out after her before he began his race to catch up and, ultimately, beat her to their seats.

The game was exhilarating! Filled with Irish charm and Bulgarian fire, it was truly the most exciting night of Fred's life. The starlit sky slowly dimmed as if it was for effect. The cheers from the crowd were swept up by the wind, echoing in the night light. The match went on without a hitch and ended with the cry of the red, Bulgarian victors.

"Viktor Krum..." Hermione and Ginny sighed dreamily as the triumphant hunk flew passed.

Irritation clawed at Fred as Hermione and Ginny engaged in a conversation about what Victor's best feature was. Hermione gave secret glances toward Ron, obviously trying to elicit any sort of reaction from the boy. Hermione frowned at the lack of reaction but not once did she notice the silent tension growing between she and Fred. _'Give up on the git,' _Fred inwardly pleaded with the witch. Suddenly shock pierced his mind. It wasn't that she was obviously not a mind reader that shocked him, it was the fact that he had actually _wanted _her to move on from his brother. What was it that made him feel this way? Was it because she was like a sister? Was it because his brother was an oblivious got and he knew Hermione deserved more? But what's more surprising was that he didn't even know why he was so concerned about her love life. Mind-boggling as it was, the twin dealt with it the same way he did any trivial concern, he focussed his energy on having fun with his twin and being up to no good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tent was glowing with excitement and overflowing with fun. The after tournament Weasley party was Hermione's fondest times with the cheerful family. She spent it giggling away with Ginny and laughing at the dancing of the boys. Ron was absolutely mesmerized by Victor Crum's talent, but it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would.

"I think you're in love Ron," Ginny said sweetly to her brother.

Hermione couldn't hold in the laughter as the comment sobered the said boy. He narrowed his eyes at Ginny and the twins as they continued teasing the clumsy wizard. Hermione took the opportunity to survey the other Weasley boys.

The twins were the most handsome of the Weasley boys, but out of the two she couldn't deny the fact that Fred was the most handsome. How could she tell them apart so easily was a mystery to even her. Most people couldn't notice the difference, but to her, she could discern them from each other as easily as discerning Ron from Harry. Fred, unlike his brother, had a more charming personality. He had a bad boy aura yet he had the charm of a sweet Prince. He had longer hair than his brother. _'Maybe an inch longer,' _Hermione decided. His hair was a darker shade of golden orange and yet they complimented the pristine, knee-buckling, crystal blue eyes that – on occasion – flirted with her honey brown eyes. His smile wasn't as wide as George's but Fred's smile held more devilish charm. She had to agree with the many Hogwarts girls that overflowed with giddiness at Fred's handsomeness. She gazed at his lithe body as he bounded around Ron. She noticed the slight bumps where quiditch muscles were. He was quite fit and tall. _'Athletic, tall, handsome, charming, and clever... I guess the Weasley's do have some heartthrobs in the family,' _she giggled. A blast outside jolted Hermione back to reality. "What was that?" she whispered more to herself than to anyone in particular.

"Seems like the Irish are really having fun," the twins laughed.

"It's not the Irish," Mr. Weasley commented as he swiftly entered the room and, slightly out of breath, motioned for everyone to gather their wands. "Quick, get to the port key," he snapped as he ushered everyone together and out of the tent.

Outside their warm tent was chaos. People screamed and scattered running in all directions in panic. Hermione was stiff. She immediately latched onto Harry, instinctively trying to protect him.

"Get the port key! STAY TOGETHER!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

Screams echoed in Hermione's head as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Cloaked men with deathly masks were flinging spells around as they orchestrated the havoc, panic and fire around them. The go up was pushed and pulled in all directions. Squeezed by strangers and strangled by fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred was shook out of panic by his father. "George, Fred, you're both in charge of Ginny. Look after the girls," his father said sternly. His father being serious alarmed Fred, but he had no time to comprehend why his father looked as if it was the last time he'd see them. No, in this situation, Fred needed to be the protector in place of his father.

Instantly, Fred grabbed Ginny. Shoving her into George's arms, he tugged the golden trio to the left and pushed through the panicked witches and wizards. He acted as a salmon swimming against the current. He led the group until they were almost out of the frenzy.

"HARRY!"

Fred looked toward the screams. Hermione was trying to release herself from Ron's grip, while Harry was no where to be seen. "Quick, take Ginny to the port key and wait for me," Fred commanded his brother. George nodded in response and made off with their sister who was screaming for Harry. Fred turned and rushed to Ron and Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione felt Harry being ripped from her grasp as the crowd pulled him away. "HARRY!" next thing she knew, Ron's arms were around her preventing her from racing into the stampede to find Harry.

"Ron! Let's get her to the port key," a deep voice yelled out. She knew that voice, _'Fred.'_

Angered brewed within the bookworm. "No! I won't leave Harry! He could be hurt!or could be killed!" her struggles never ceased.

"HERMIONE!" Fred growled as he grasped her shoulders and spun her around until she was face-to-face with him. "We can't risk your safety!"

"Well I can!"

"No you can't! Do you think Harry would want you hurt or killed just to find him?!" he spat the words.

Tears brimmed her eyes threatening to fall. For a moment Fred's presence soothed her, calmed her. But only for a moment. Soon enough her struggles began again. "Let me go!"

The grip Fred had on her tightened. His strength surprised her even in the current situation they were in. "Oh that's it!" he growled out. Immediately she was lifted and flung over Fred's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred threw her over his right shoulder and wrapped his right arm around her waist. She struggled still. She pounded his back with her fists – which surprisingly hurt more than he thought – and screamed for him to put her down. Fred grabbed Ron, who was silent the whole time, with his left hand and ran through the crowd. He maneuvered careful so as to not hurt or endanger either Hermione and Ron.

Once they reached the port key, Fred set Hermione down gently. She looked infuriated and he couldn't help but think how attractive she still looked. Fred glanced at George who gave him a strange look.

"Where's Harry?!" Ginny rushed over in panic. "Where is he?!"

"We lost him back there," Ron snapped angrily.

"What?! How could you?! We have to go back!"

"We will when it's not dangerous," Ron said seriously.

"No! Now! Why aren't you worried?! What if he's hurt?!"

"OF COURSE I'M WORRIED! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Ron shouted. "But you're my sister and I won't endanger you."

Hermione gently hugged Ron and comforted him. Irritation nipped at Fred as he watched. George had come over to his twin and pat his shoulder for comfort. "Everything's gonna be alright," he said, but the meaning was lost to Fred as he watched Hermione sweetly embrace his brother, Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the camp area was clear of the mass of panicked people, Hermione, Ron, and Fred set out to find Harry. The deal was that George would wait with Ginny for their father and their return. They retraced their steps. The campsite was lit by the eerie glow of the moonlight that peaked through the rising smoke creeping from burnt down tents. The smoke smothered the light to create wicked black and grey shadows that twisted grotesquely in the dim light. The silence in the area echoed the ghostly sounds of what used to be festivities. Moving through this area made Hermione almost feel evil non-existent hands carress her skin. They searched for what seemed like forever but was only really 10 minutes. They called Harry's name over and over, until they finally found him. Hermione rushed to his side and hugged him until he couldn't breathe.

He hobbled about paranoid. "Someone was just there... ah!" his hand shot up to where his scar was.

Hermione could see the pain in his face. His eyes screwed shut as his brows furrowed, all while his hands gently massaged his scar. His attention was drawn upwards. A hissing sound thundered above them. The clouds shifted to for a skull lit by the cool glow of the moon. The jaw of the skull slow opened as if to engulf them but instead a thin cloud emerged from its open jaws. The cloud resembled a snake twisting in the air silently.

Soon Hermione heard a sort of whooshing noise and then the four teens were surrounded by men in black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred heard the whoosh something approaching. He prepared himself to protect the trio when suddenly men appeared surrounding them. They were saying something. He recognized it immediately. "GET DOWN!" he yelled and grabbed Hermione. He held her to his chest and dropped to the ground bringing her with him. He covered her with his body as flashes of light erupted above where they were standing. The spell just missed them.

"Wait wait!" a voice shouted in panic. "They're my children!"

Fred lifted his head to check his brother and Harry. They had successfully crouched in time. He turns his head to see his father arguing with the minister of magic, explaining what had happened. Finally, Fred looked down at Hermione. She was holding his shirt tightly and shaking from the close call. She stared at him in shock. "T-Thank you," she whispered so quietly, it was almost inaudible. Her cheeks were slightly pink as he asked him to get off her.

He smirked cheekily, "what if there's another attack?"

She blushed harder and looked him angrily, "Fred. Get. Off. Me."

"Fine, but I did just save you... at least show your hero some compassion," he winked and helped her off the ground.

"I said thank you already," she snapped and turned on her heel to ensure her two best friends were okay.

Fred smiled to himself as he approached his father. He happily listened to his father's lecture as they made their way to the port key. He glanced back at the young witch every now and then, and she clearly was not happy with him. That only made it all the more amusing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked with Harry and Ron listening to Harry's explanation of what happened. They trailed behind Fred and Mr. Weasley, which she decided was a terrible thing. The teenaged boy took opportunities to glance back at he and smirk. _'okay, fine! You saved my life but you don't have to be smug about it... arrogant!' _she internally yelled at him. She offered him her best be-humble-you-git-I-hate-arrogant-boys face.

Soon enough they had reached the port key, and after dealing with Ginny's check up they were off to the burrow.

'_I have a strange feeling this school year will be a long one...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: it may take me a while to update but while I have 2 weeks of stem break, I'll to update again... again, I'm super sorry it's so incredibly late and I understand if you're angry with me but please also understand that I'm an author who will never give up on my fanfics... I'm really sorry I disappointed you guys...sorry... :(


	3. Triwizard Welcome

**C****an't Jinx Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter~~ :)

**A/N: **So yeah… I took forever to update… For that, I'm really super truly sincerely sorry guys…. I made this one longer than the others and full of more Fremione as an apology… please let me know what you think through your reviews and stay your amazingly wonderful selves, guys! Thanks for being super awesome and waiting for the update… Also, please check out my other HP fanfic (that developed super slowly… sorry…) called _Changes Can Be Made_. It's my very first fanfic and I hope you enjoy that one as much as you like this one. :) Thanks so much you guys… You're all awesome! 3 xoxoxo

**Chapter 3:** Triwizard Welcome

The annual train ride was filled with more tension than anything else. Hermione seemed to be the one out of the golden trio to stay focussed on the recent quiditch tournament attack. Her mind buzzed with thousands of questions left unanswered as she skimmed the newspaper in her hand. Her brows furrowed as she read the article of what happened aloud. Being inquisitive by nature, she quizzed Ron on the security measures.

"There was tons of security. That's the thing that worries them the most, it happened right under their noses," he explained.

His explanation was interrupted by Harry's sudden gasp. The Potter boy waved away Hermione's smothering. It was obvious to the girl that he wanted to move on from the attack… from the warnings in the pain of his scar. Hermione felt helpless. She always had this instinct to protect Harry and Ron, but when she couldn't it bothered her. Though she was helpful with spells, plans and et cetera, there was no way for her to relieve Harry of the link he has with the darkness – with Lord Voldemort.

"Anything from the trolley?"

Hermione watched the boys order and sighed. She hardly ever bought anything from the trolley lady, but today she felt like something sweet would do her some good. Patting down her pockets she searched for her money. _'Surely I packed them,' _she furrowed. Of course she had, but she had packed it in her main luggage. The luggage stored away in baggage compartment at the back of the train. Sighing in defeat, she opted to scolding the boys and their sweet tooth.

"Ah! Now, this is more like it," a cheeky voice infiltrated the sugar filled compartment.

"George! What're you doing here!" exclaimed Ron.

"It's Fred," corrected Hermione.

Smirking ever so charmingly, the older Weasley seated himself next to the young witch, "Are you sure?" he said an octave lower.

That voice of his could make any girl swoon. Velvet mischief and smooth confidence exuberated from Fred's voice. Hermione gazed softly into his soft almost crystal blue eyes; he had eyes she could lose herself in. "I just know," she almost whispered.

To her their difference was like telling apart the sun and the moon. Same in terms of shape, but they differed in everything else. They looked the same, well they are twins, but Fred's eyes, personality, mannerisms, and even voice were vastly different from George's. Fred was mischievous but not as much as George, the latter was good with the ladies when he tried but Fred on the other hand was just naturally smooth with girls it took him no effort at all. Lastly, Fred had a slightly more serious look in his eyes and in his character, unlike George. It was so easy to know Fred as opposed to George… well, for Hermione it was.

"Yes you do," Fred mumbled, his eyes becoming a richer blue. Hermione crashed out of her daydream. She blushed when she realized she had truly gotten caught up in Fred's eyes. The said boy smirked in triumphant at her mortified expression. _'What did I just do?!' _she internally face-palmed.

"There you are!" Hermione jumped slightly at the voice the peeked into their compartment. George stood smiling at the open door, welcoming himself in. "Well?" he looked at his smug twin. "Make some room," he demanded.

Shifting over, Hermione ended up tightly pushed against the compartment window, an arm squished against the cool glass whilst the other was pressed against Fred's arm. She felt awfully uncomfortable. "And why are you both here?" she hissed at the Weasley twins.

"Wasn't very comfortable in our compartment," answered George.

"Lucy Pegonsdale," Fred added, revulsion clear on his face.

'_Lucy Pegonsdale? Who's that?' _

"You alright there, Hermione?" Fred asked, actually looking concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine… I absolutely love being squished into a pancake," she mocked the question with sarcasm.

Fred let out a soft laugh then whispered to his twin. George moved slightly which allowed Fred to change position. Hermione gave out a soft sigh as she finally had a little more room to breathe, but she gasped when she noticed Fred's new position… his position made her feel more uncomfortable than her previous predicament. _'Oh this git…'_ she growled inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"George, can you move over a tad? Hermione's really squished," Fred whispered to his mirror-image.

The other twin nodded but looked quizzically at Fred when the latter moved over but angled slightly toward the young witch. The position did give Hermione a lot more room to relax, but Fred had swung an arm behind the girl backrest which basically made it look more like he had his arm almost around the girl's shoulders.

"You sneaky little prat," George whispered cheekily to Fred. George obviously approved of Fred's little move.

"What are you doing?" Hermione growled angrily.

"Giving you more room," Fred winked. He never understood why he enjoyed pestering the little know-it-all… she was just so entertaining to him. His brother, George, always teased him about his fondness of the girl. _'He actually believes that I _fancy _Hermione…' _he muttered to himself, noticing the subtle teases his twin would throw at him. _'How could I _fancy _her? We're practically family… There's no way I could ever _like _her like _that_.'_ He argued that he simply enjoys teasing her because her reactions are entertaining – _'not to mention downright cute,'_ he snickered.

"You're making me more uncomfortable," she glared.

'_So cute,'_ he hummed seeing her pretty blush that adorned her flawless cheeks. Even though she glared at him, she only looked as intimidating as a kitten. He really can never get enough of her amusing reactions. He chuckled in delight, _'This girl is the greatest.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione's irritation flared up as he chuckled obviously he found this incredibly funny.

"George, Ron, would either of you say something to this git," she hissed out, her rich chocolate coloured angry eyes never left the infuriating Weasley. _'He's sooo… grrr…. He gets on my nerves!' _Hermione angrily ranted inside.

She wasn't exactly angry by his mannerism rather she found his cheeky yet somewhat serious attitude quite charming; it was his arrogance that set her off. She had never met anyone more infuriating than Fred. After four years of getting know all the Weasleys, she noticed that only Fred was able to push all her buttons, to make her snap, to get her so infuriated to the point of speechlessness. He raised emotions nobody else could…. That was _not good._ None of the other Weasleys – not even George – could annoy her as much as Fred.

"Sorry Hermione, I'm on Fred's side about this… We're only thinking of giving you more space," George winked.

'_Oh that jerk!' _she thought angrily. _'Of course that prat will side with his brother!' _

"Some gentlemen you both are," she retorted adding poisonous sarcasm to every single syllable.

Fred shrugged while George added, "We try our very best, princess."

"Argh," the witch rolled her eyes. She spent her time sitting there gazing at the hills beyond the windows of the train. Her thoughts were not on the green healthy mounds of earth. Instead, she her mind swam in confused yet agitated thoughts of both the twins and Ron. When she wanted – no, needed – Ron's help, the boy was too engulfed by sweets and boy-talk with Harry. He didn't even pay her any mind. _'Some friend you are,' _she thought bitterly.

On the other hand, she was panicked by the realization that she was actually becoming comfortable in her peculiar position. She was so close to Fred but still she could feel space and, even though he wasn't actually touching her, she could still feel the presence and warmth of his arm behind her shoulders. It unnerved her yet comforted her. She frowned at the thought as she tried to nap. _'He's so annoying...' _she complained as she shut her eyes and prayed for sleep. Soon enough she nodded off, unconsciously relaxing into Fred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had been asleep for most of the ride, George, Harry and Ron had also nodded off some time after the witch, only Fred was awake. How could he sleep? The said witch was resting her head on his arm. In her sleep she had moved so close to the boy that she now occupied the space that originally separated them.

He smirked at the position. _'I could definitely get used to this,' _he sighed. With the arm Hermione laid her head on, Fred bent it to rest it over her shoulders. This movement caused the sleeping girl's head to tip and weigh on his own broad right shoulder.

Hermione sighed prettily and surprised the Weasley twin with a twist of her body. Fred's cheeks erupted with warmth. He hardly ever blushed! How was this possible?! Hermione had successfully made him blush in her sleep! Well, the position she put herself in was more romantic than anything else.

Fred sighed out all nervousness and occupied his mind with new pranks he could pull on his peers. He was unconsciously patting Hermione's shoulder as his mind swam through mischief. _'I should probably get some rest too...' _he advised himself but at the moment sleep seemed unobtainable with a certain caramel haired beauty resting on his shoulder. _'Argh! Get a grip Fred!' _he shook the other unexplainable thoughts out.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop feeling... happy? _'What's there to be happy about, Fred? She's like a sister so it's only natural for you to lend your shoulder... right?' _he questioned himself. Even if that was true it didn't explain how come he was so happy to be close like this with her. His chest tingled as Hermione slept. Taking a peek, he peered at her resting face. She looked like an angel – as cliché as it sounds, it was true from Fred's view. Her flawless skin had a dash of soft pink on her cheeks, her shut eyes made her look so vulnerable, her long brown eyelashes touched her smooth skin while her rose petal lips were slightly parted. Overall, she looked magnificent. His heart swelled with happiness at the thought that he was the only one to see her like this at that moment. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to join everyone in sleep. He let his guard down for a moment, then... The witch moved again.

This time she brought a small, smooth hand to his chest just under where she now laid her head. In the position she easily snuggled close enough to make it seem as if they were lovers. Happiness bubbled inside him. For some reason, his ego grew with how intimate they appeared. Sighing deeply, he enjoyed the feeling of being snuggled with Hermione.

"As smooth as ever," George whispered.

Fred jumped in surprise at his brother's words. His reaction caused Hermione to stir, but instead of sitting up, she sighed and snuggled further into his chest shivering slightly. Smirking, Fred responded, "She's cute isn't she? Like a little kitten."

George laughed, "She sure is."

After another hour or so, the train slowed as it approached the station until it finally came to a complete abrupt stop that successfully jolted the sleeping students awake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Hermione noticed when she woke was the warmth. She remembered feeling a tad bit chilly before slipping into sleep, but she was confused as to why she felt like she was snoozing on a super comfortable chair and a blanket. Suddenly, the super comfortable chair moved.

"Think it's time to get up."

'_Fred?'_ Hermione sat up with a startle. Turns out that comfy chair was a person… and not just any person, it was Fred Weasley. She frowned, "What do you think you were doing you pervert?!"

"Relax, Hermione, you were the one with the moves," winked George.

Hermione was flabbergasted. There was no way she would _cuddle _with _him_… was there?

"W-W-What?" she stammered.

"It was uncomfortable for me, but hey, I'm not going to complain, kitten," Fred said arrogantly.

'_That jerk!'_ she was now beyond outraged with the twin. Ignoring them, she collected her things and scolded Ron for not helping her with his brothers. "By the way, I was simply cold," she snapped at Fred and George as she passed them to exit the compartment. _'This school year is not off to a great start,' _she internally whined.

They arrived at Hogwarts in no time at all. The place was comfort for the already socially stressed witch. _'Home sweet home,' _she sighed as she returned to her usual bed in the Gryffindor dorms.

"Someone looks rather relieved."

"Ginny, your brothers are positively insufferable," Hermione huffed.

Ginny giggled, "Believe me, I know. What did Ron do this time?"

"Well, he didn't help me at all with my discomforts, but that's beside the point… My irritation and discomfort are the results of your brothers Fred and George."

"Oh? So… what'd they do?" Ginny snickered.

Hermione sighed before venting out the whole train compartment scenario. "Whoa, whoa, wait, hold up, you did what?!" the girl found it difficult to comprehend what the smart young witch had done.

"You heard me…" Hermione mumbled.

"Oh my… Hermione!" Ginny tried her best to stifle the laughter that so badly wanted to burst out.

"I was asleep! It's not like I meant it!" Hermione defended. "Anyway, now he insists on calling me kitten all because I acted – unintentionally – like that… Argh! It's so frustrating!"

"They're frustrating," corrected Ginny.

Hermione giggled a bit. Talking with Ginny always made her feel better.

"Look, Hermione, what's done is done. It's no use crying over spilt milk, just ignore them. Knowing them, they'll stop as soon as they stop getting entertained… and it's obvious they find your reactions entertaining, so ignore them and don't give them a reason to continue. It'll blow over before you know it," Ginny winked.

"Such a wise ol' owl," Hermione teased.

"Excuse me, who's the old one here?"

They laughed heartily. Moments like these always lifted Hermione's spirits. Time flew by quite quickly and before they knew it, they were getting called down to dinner in the grand hall. The said hall was magnificent as always. Floating candles decorated the magically made sky that covered the solid ceiling. For some unknown reason, extra tables and benches were added to the room making the hall look stuffier. Students sat in their respective houses preparing to chow down on the mouth-watering dishes lined in front of them. Piles of roasted meats, buttered breads, warm soups and other savouries begged to be bitten and picked at but no one dared a taste until their headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, gave the word.

Hermione and Ginny took their usual seats in front of Ron and Harry. Unfortunately for Hermione, a certain set of twins decided to occupy the space beside her seat.

"Evening, kitten," they simultaneously greeted her, snickering slightly at her frown.

'_Calm down Hermione… Don't give them the satisfaction they're aiming for,'_ she advised herself. "Good evening boys," she greeted curtly.

Ginny's guidance did wonders. Hermione mostly ignored their sly remarks and as a result they mostly left her alone… _mostly. _Fred seemed persistent to get an outburst out of her. He constantly made irritating cat puns that were subtly made to annoy her. It took all her carefully monitored control to ensure she could keep her irritation and temper in check. A sudden comment about how kittens look absolutely adorable when they snuggled up was the last straw. She immediately shot him the most intense glare she could muster, which honestly she knew wasn't very intimidating at all, but before she could snap an insult at the arrogant Weasley, Professor Dumbledore stepped to the podium.

"Another wonderful year is about to begin," he started his annual welcoming remarks.

Hermione zoned out as soon as he began. It wasn't that she had no respect for the wise headmaster; in fact the opposite was the most accurate answer. She had more respect for Dumbledore than any other teacher – excluding Professor McGonagall – it was just, the speech he always gave was the same. It bored her year after year, but this year was different. She knew because when she finally came down from the clouds, Professor Dumbledore was discussing how we students will be "sharing our home" this year.

"Well this'll be interesting," Ginny whispered over to Hermione.

"I expect proper behaviour by all students this year. Please do show our guests the courtesy and respect they deserve," Professor Dumbledore warned. "This year, Hogwarts will be home to the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Olympe Maxime. Please make them feel welcomed."

On que, the grand doors opened to reveal well-mannered beauties dressed in smooth, light blue silk uniforms that did wonders to their figures and accentuated their obvious curves; curves that hypnotized almost all the boys in the hall as they danced through the main aisle. Every now and then, during their sensually innocent entrance performance, they sighed gracefully and seductively gesturing with their hands to bring forth dozens of pretty blue butterflies that fluttered playfully in the air.

"Bloody hell…" Ron sighed as he watched these gorgeous foreign girls prance in the hall. His eyes spoke nothing but compliments for the girls and longing.

Hermione frowned. She was never the type to be jealous, but the way Ron looked at them, spoke of them, admired them, made her boil with irritation. He never looked at her or spoke of her that way. He saw her as one of the gang, a buddy, a best friend, a bookworm, a know-it-all, sometimes even an annoyance, but _never _as a beautiful girl. She released a sigh hoping to relieve her body of all the agitation that was building up due to the dense Weasley boy. She silently prayed for her mind to wonder on some distant thought or memory or anything, just as long as her mind was not on Ron's desire for the Beauxbatons Academy girls.

"See one you like?" a voice caught her attention. She glanced over to the Weasley twins. The voice belonged to George. Fred smirked at his brother as he turned his gaze to the girls at the front of the hall.

For a reason unbeknown to Hermione, she was curious as to the latter's answer. She watched her senior look over the different girls of the visiting school. His eyes took in all the girls, analysing all the qualities of each one of them, the wheels in his head deciding upon one girl. The thought somehow made Hermione feel angry, sad, and annoyed all at the same time. Jealousy tore at her heart.

"She's a beauty," Fred commented as his eyes rested on a beautiful black-haired girl.

Hermione assessed the girl. She had long, straight black hair that ended at her waist and pearly white skin that was probably just as smooth as it was flawless. The witch had pale lips and pristine blue eyes, a combination of dull and vibrant that complimented the girl's attractiveness. Hermione felt a pang of intense jealousy that snapped one of her heartstrings. Pain throbbed in her chest, making her unintentionally force a hand over her heart. She internally begged for the pain to go away, for the throbbing in her heart to subside and the flame of angry melancholic jealousy to be extinguished. She gasped at her emotions: was what she felt really jealousy? This feeling was more intense than the annoyance she felt with Ron's previous adoration of the Beauxbatons Academy girls.

'_C-Can't be…' _she denied to herself. _'I am simply just incredibly annoyed by the testosterone driven males here… especially when it's a Weasley boy. Hermione, it's definitely nothing to do with Fred personally… he's like a brother to you… just ignore it, Hermione, ignore…'_

Though she chided herself, she couldn't ignore them. She couldn't ignore Fred, not when he's on the lookout for a gorgeous gal to mess around with. For some reason, that fact got to her more than she would have liked. More than anything else, _he _got to her. Even though she knew that she needed to ignore it, she couldn't help keeping her attention on the boy.

The Weasley boy still had his eyes on the blue-eyed, black-haired beauty but after a moment of silent judgement, he simply clicked his tongue in annoyance - though she couldn't understand why he'd be annoyed – and sighed in defeat. "I don't know…"

George rolled his eyes and continued to urge his twin saying things like "there's got to be one" or "why not her?". The boy wouldn't let up.

"Fine, fine," Fred hissed in annoyance. He looked over the candidates again, only this time there was a time when his gaze shifted to where Hermione was seated. Their eyes briefly met before Hermione swiftly turned away blushing furiously.

'_Oh Merlin… I was only looking to see what they were up to, I wasn't interested in Fred's choice or anything,' _she defensively thought. _'I was doing it to keep an eye on the troublemakers… right? Oh Merlin, Hermione! Get it together! Of course you were… It's nothing to worry about…' _She was so embarrassed to look back to the Weasley boys, so instead she turned her attention to the front where a lady – a very, _very _tall lady – the Mistress of Beauxbatons Academy, was taking her seat.

Suddenly, she heard a chuckle resonate from Fred. His velvety, honey-sweet voice echoed in her head as her blush intensified with the four words he uttered to his twin, "Yeah, I've got one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All attention were on the French beauties that paraded through the main aisle of the grand hall. Fred couldn't deny it, they were very _very _attractive.

His thoughts of appreciation of the girls was interrupted by his twins sighs of desire and comments of beauty he poured for girls that would never hear him. "Merlin, this is one grand way of starting the year off," George smirked boyishly.

"Sure is," Fred winked.

"Too many to choose from…" George muttered, "They're all very pretty."

"Got that right." Though he agreed with his twin, he still couldn't help but feel they were just not his type. _'Since when do I have a type?' _he asked himself. It was strange… he never did feel picky about girls but since the quidditch tournament he felt as if every girl had too many short-comings. Well, _almost _every girl. To him, the only witch that he seemed to adore was: _'Hermione,' _he sighed. His eyes took in her beauty. She was smart, gorgeous, feisty, kind, and overall perfect in every way. He loved how annoying she was, how interesting she was, how flawless she looked, and how flawed she was as a person. Even the things that ticked him off made her attractive to him.

"Again with the staring," his twin whispered with a knowing smirk.

"Sod off," Fred grumbled.

Laughing it off, George continued his appreciative rant on the exciting year with these new girls. "Speaking of which," he spoke thoughtfully, "see one you like?"

Caught off-guard, Fred turned to his brother. "W-what?" he sputtered.

"See one you like?" George sighed. Fred knew it was only because his twin hated repeating himself.

Shrugging, he looked over the many foreign witches. There were many beauties, but none stood out to him. _'None like Hermione…' _He sighed and continued his peruse of the Beauxbatons girls. His eyes were turned to a pretty girl with straight black hair. "She's a beauty," he commented with an appreciative gaze. _'Almost as good as Hermione,'_ he smirked. _'Maybe this year won't be so bad.' _Feeling smug, he was about to say "her" but ended up feeling strangely guilty when his mind suddenly conjured up Hermione's name. He felt guilty as if he'd be betraying her, _'Impossible… Sure she's attractive but she's like a sister… We're nothing more than friends,' _the last thought stung him. _'It's not like we have anything,' _the stinging increased. _'So… It's not like I'm betraying her…'_ He sighed. He couldn't shake the feeling of being somewhat 'unfaithful' to the younger witch. Confused by his internal dilemma, "I don't know…" is all he said as he rubbed the back of his neck boyishly trying not to reveal his inner conflict to his twin.

With a frown, George quickly gave the caramel-curled Gryffindor a glance before quirking a brow at his brother. A knowing glint in his eye, he chuckled. _'Of course he knows what I'm thinking… we're twins,' _he shook his head.

"Come on, Fred," George pursued. He urged the other Weasley to at least pick one Beauxbatons witch. Obviously he wanted him to keep his options opened knowing how stubborn and oblivious the Gryffindor witch could be.

Dejected, Fred analysed the French witches. Still, other than the black-haired one, the others weren't interesting to him. However, he was feeling a heated gaze on him. Turning his attention back to the Hogwarts students at the table, his eyes met with honey brown ones. _'Hermione…' _

The said witch quickly turned away, but she wasn't fast enough to hide the ruby coloured tint that spread through her cheeks. This year was the first year that Fred was eliciting blushes from the girl. He was rather proud of that. The thought that he was capable of making the uptight witch blush made joy bubble in his heart. Overconfidence shone through his dashing smirk, his eyes still focused on Hermione. "Yeah, I've got one."

George chuckled under his breath, "So you do, brother," he winked.

Fred was about to ask his twin for his choice when Dumbledore's voice boomed through the hall announcing the final group of wizards that would be sharing Hogwarts. "Please welcome the gentlemen of the Durmstrang Institute, and their headmaster, Mister Igor Karkaroff."

The doors opened to a small army of strapping young men in red and black uniforms. They held staffs they used to follow the beat of their entrance music. With every bang of their staffs against the stone floor, sparks would erupt from the collision adding to their entertaining display. The manipulated the staffs to showcase their strength and might, along with some somersaults for effect – _'Most likely as fan service for the sighing girls,'_ Fred snapped internally.

The troublemaking Weasley felt irritated by Hermione's raptured attention to the gang of Durmstrang wizards. _'Heh, they're not even that attractive,' _he growled bitterly.

Suddenly, gasps of admiration and heaves of joy erupted from the many girls as two men entered the hall with their fur covered attire.

"It's him," Ron gasped in amazement. "It's Viktor Krum."

'_Viktor Krum? No way…' _Memories of the Quidditch Tournament match replayed before him. He looked back at the duo that stopped in the middle of the aisle close to where they were seated. _'Oh that's Viktor Krum alright…'_ he confirmed as he sized up the brawny Bulgarian quidditch player. Fred was never overly fond of Viktor as a player, he was simply impressed by the wizard's quidditch skills; but tonight, he knew for sure that he definitely disliked the guy. He knew for sure when he saw him take notice of Hermione. _'Back off!' _he growled silently. His possessiveness surprised him, but he didn't really stress on that when he saw how Hermione bashfully looked away. _'She can do better,' _he frowned. His mood had totally changed for the worse tonight. _'This is going to be a terrible year…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione, it's Viktor Krum," Ginny all but squealed in delight.

'_Viktor Krum? Here?' _Hermione looked towards the approaching men in fur. There was no mistake, the handsome Viktor Krum strode confidently through the main aisle alongside an older, long-haired man whom she gathered was the headmaster of the Durmstrang Institute. _'So handsome…'_

Hermione was lost in thoughts as she inwardly showered the wizard with compliments. Her eyes roamed his facial features, noticing the confidence and strength that radiated from every attractive feature. It was then that she realized he had turned to face her. His steely brown eyes gave her a look that sent pleasant shivers down her spine, spreading a sensation that tingled her fingertips and heart. Quickly, she tore her eyes away from him, hoping to dispel this unusual attraction. _'He __**looked **__at me… __**The **__Viktor Krum looked at me!' _she silently cheered. After a moment (and some careful rationalizing), Hermione thought over the encounter and came to a conclusion. _'Hermione Jean Granger! Viktor Krum is a Quidditch champion and heartthrob, he can have any girl he wants so then that means that there's a possibility that he uses that look on __**many **__women… YOU WILL NOT BE A VICTIM OF A PLAYBOY! Get yourself together and ignore it.' _Her internal scolding allowed Hermione to retrieve her composure and return to the current announcement by Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic's representative that will be overseeing the Triwizard Tournament, Mister Barty Crouch Snr.

After Dumbledore revealed the beautifully glowing Triwizard cup, Mr. Crouch began to explain the tournament. According to him, the Ministry of Magic had decided that, due to the hazardous nature of the tournament, no student under the age of 17 can participate. The hall sounded with angry voices as the students complain. Most were under 17 years old, so the yelled how unfair it was and demanded a change to the rule.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" the twins exclaimed. The noise was getting to Hermione. Her head throbbed with the echoes of insults and complaints, making her massage her temples in an attempt to relieve the headache that pounded in her head. Suddenly, large cracks of thunder erupted in the hall and the lights dimmed eerily as the once clear and delicate copy of the night sky that decorated the roof was clouded over with thick greyish-black clouds creating an ominous atmosphere. It almost seemed as if the sky was prophesizing that something terrible was coming. Slightly panicked, Hermione looked around assessing for any intruders; her urge to protect Harry, Ginny and Ron coming to life within her. A large burst of light filled the room as a stranger cast a spell that immediately cleared the sky.

"Who's he?" Ron lifted an eyebrow as he looked the stranger up and down.

The burly man had unkempt long hair with an ever-present scowl marring his features and an artificial eye that caused Hermione suspicion. He had a limp and a trench coat, both screaming caution to all students in the hall. Whispers sounded around the hall clearly gushing about the creepy stranger and the ceiling event, but Hermione stayed silent as she calculated the how cautious she'd need to be around this new faculty member.

Undermining the clear alarm in the hall, Professor Dumbledore welcomed the stranger – his old friend – and introduced him to the school as if the ceiling interruption never happened. "This is Professor Allister Moody, he will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts this year. He is a well-known auror so you students have much to learn from him."

"Allister Moody?" Harry questioned. The name visibly foreign to the wizard.

"Known as mad-eye moody," Hermione clarified.

Ron further explained that many of the prisoners of Azkaban were captured by the skilful auror. The fact that his skills were put to better use as an auror puzzled Hermione, _'Then why would he choose to teach us? Someone of his profession, skills, and obvious attitude…' _she noted as the said professor examined the room much to shiftily for Hermione's liking, _'why would he even __**want **__to teach us?' _Something seemed off to her, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Her attention was soon caught by the headmaster's instruction of how to enter the tournament. Facing the table-like (yet fancy) object on the dais, Dumbledore whipped out his antique wand and with a couple of flicks of his wrist, magically unveiled a beautiful dancing blue flame held within a large goblet-like container. "The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector… The goblet of fire," he introduced. "Any student, of 17 years old or above, may write their name on any piece of parchment and toss it into the flame that will be left here. By the Halloween Feast, the fire will produce the three names of the challengers, one for each school. Please be reminded that the tournament is no game, it is a dangerous competition that has had terrible outcomes in the past," his voice solemn, eyes reflecting the blue tinge of the fire. Turning back to the audience, "Now, enjoy the rest of the evening."

Everyone in the hall were either whispering about the upcoming tournament or about Professor Moody. Hermione could hardly touch her food. Her protective instincts were telling her that Harry was in danger. She didn't like the tournament, but it was out of her hands. Dread filled her heart. _'I have a bad feeling…' _

Trying her best to shovel some bangers 'n' mash into her system, she overheard some of the conversations around her.

"All that glory…" Ron sighed, eyes misted over in an obvious attempt to picture him being named the champion.

Harry laughed heartily, "Oh Ron! The mighty triwizard champion!"

"Bow down to me!"

"Boys," Hermione hissed. "This is a dangerous tournament, take it more seriously."

"Loosen up a little, Granger," one of the twins laughed out.

Hermione frowned at the boy, "I'm only looking out for these two knuckleheads, George. Someone has to."

"Well they're grown boys, let them make their own choices," Fred piped in.

"Oh and I suppose you think two 14 year olds are good choices to place in such a dangerous game?"

"Come on, Hermione, let them dream. Anyway, George and I are gonna try our luck later," he winked.

Hermione's frown deepened. "Ah no, you're not. You're not even 17."

"Rules can be bent little Granger."

"It's dangerous! Were you not listening?!"

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure we can survive. The Ministry has put a lot of effort into ensuring more safety than in the past."

"It's dangerous, for Merlin's sake!"

Fred's smirk became dangerous, easily buckling Hermione's knees as he shifted closer to her. "Don't worry, Hermione Granger, I'll be careful. By the way," he whispered lowly, "you're so attractive when you're angry." His husky voice and proximity made Hermione giddy. A blush burst to life in her flawless cheeks.

"Don't even think about charming your way out of this."

Her challenge caused the Weasley boy to scoot closer, "I'm not trying to charm my way out of anything, but it is very flattering that you find me charming." Hermione's blush deepened.

A cough pulled the two from their own little world. Hermione noticed that all eyes of their group were on them. "I think that's enough," Ron glared warningly at his brother. Ginny, Harry and George stifled giggles as the two parted rather bashfully.

Hermione noticed the glint of anger in Ron's eyes. _'He's jealous!' _Hermione was surprised, not at Ron's sudden burst of jealousy but more surprised at herself since she wasn't happy like she thought she would be if Ron ever got jealous when it comes to her. Instead, she felt _upset _that Ron had disturbed her moment with Fred. _'What's wrong with you, Hermione Granger?! You don't even like Fred that way! He's annoying, he's a troublemaker, he doesn't care for the rules, he's a complete playboy, he always teases you, he's funny, and gorgeous, and charming, and makes you smile- whoa! No! No! No! Don't even think about that!' _Her mind started replaying all her moments with Fred. He was a truly gifted and amazing wizard he just chose to use his talent in the wrong ways, making pranks and charming girls, but she had to admit that she felt this strange warm tingle throughout her body starting in her heart. Unlike Ron, Fred had a way of getting on her nerves but at the same time he was capable of making her feel so happy. He was both infuriating and attractive. She couldn't stand him and at the same time she enjoyed his company. Ron, on the other hand, was stable. He was a great and an important friend to her, she liked how warm he was and how sweet she found him, but even though she liked the thought of being with him, she didn't feel that tug on her heart. That same tug she got around Fred. It was confusing her mind and her heart. She had to get her feelings and thoughts sorted. Excusing herself from the table, she headed to the Gryffindor dorms hoping a good night's rest would sort her out.

"Well, maybe I went a bit far," a voice hummed behind her.

Stopping in her tracks, "What is it, Fred?"

"Nothing," he smiled boyishly, "I just didn't want to upset you…" his smiled faded as sincerity took over his gorgeous blue eyes. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or angry." Reaching out a hand, he softly brushed a curl out of her hair, "I'm sorry, kitten."

For a moment, his nickname for her made her heart soar. His gentle gesture cause butterflies to burst and flutter in her stomach, frenzied by the handsome look he gave her. "I… I'm totally not angry," she huffed turning away from him and walking to the dorms.

"You sure?" he inquired as he followed beside her.

Smiling, she nodded. Something dawned on her, "Um… Fred? Why are you following me? Aren't you missing your twin?"

Shrugging, "I'm not _always _with him," he replied. "It's not safe to let a pretty girl walk alone at night."

"That's never been an issue here in Hogwarts, why now?"

"Kitten, this year there are beasts from Durmstrang here, _that _is what's different."

"You mean 'boys' not 'beasts'."

"No, I mean _beasts. _You never know what their intentions are."

Sighing in exhaustion, "Fred, they seem like total gentlemen, they would never do anything to a girl, especially not a nerd like me."

Grabbing her hand in a tight but gentle grip, Fred looked seriously at her. "Hermione, I don't know them or what they're like, but I do know they study how to _use _the dark arts at their school. Therefore, I don't like them nor do I _trust _them. Believe me, you're a very probable target. You're smart, gorgeous and feisty, an irresistible combination to any guy." His heated gaze and the sincerity and tenderness in his eyes made her heart skip a beat. "I just want you to be safe. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I-I promise," she stuttered out.

Smiling handsomely, "Good, now let's go."

"You're still coming?"

"Of course, no one else is with you so I'll escort you," he winked.

He was annoying but she had to admit, he was definitely a charming gentleman… when he wanted to be. _'Maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Not one of my best, but I hope you liked it… please leave some feedback so I can improve for both my skill and your entertainment :) I'm so glad you guys like my stories and I'm really sorry it took so long :'( I've been busy with my thesis and classes, but I hope to get another chapter of this fanfic done soon. Please look forward to it and I apologize for _always_ being a late-uploader. T^T On another note, thank you for your patience and for your support. I'm on my semester break for two weeks so hopefully I can be productive. I'm currently working on the next chapter for my fanfic "Changes Can Be Made" so please, if you have the time (and patience ;D ) check it out and leave me some feedback. :D Thank you!

16


End file.
